


The Touch of a Hand

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wut iz dis? no sex!?<br/>Yeah I know, shocking...<br/>Anyways, this is kinda a gift for a buddy of mine here on AO3, they don't have an account here yet, so I can't exactly mark it as gifted, but you know who you are, friend!<br/>:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of a Hand

TITLE: The Touch of a Hand  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
DOCTOR(S): Patrick Troughton (2)  
SEASON: 5 (I think…)  
PAIRING(S): HighlandDoctor  
WARNING: None, a bit sad I guess…  
RATED: There shan’t be banging.  
\---

Jamie sighed and buried his face in the pillow, those hands, so warm and soft… he had not been able to get them out of his head ever since they had opened the crypt to the cybermen’s tomb, when he and the Doctor accidently held each other’s hands. Jamie blushed at the memory. The Doctor shouldn’t make him react the way he did. They had touched before, but never like this. Usually he would grab at the doctor’s shirt, or put a hand on the alien’s broad chest. Jamie’s face got even redder at the thought. “I’ve been actin’ like a lovesick lass.” He whimpered to himself. “I cannea keep on actin’ like that towards the Doc’tahr, he’ll think I’m a buggerer or somethin’…” Jamie groaned.  
He had never had that feeling towards the girls he knew, and now, now he could barely think as he was in the same room as the Doctor, he touched the man all the time, unconsciously or not. “Nae, not me, nae James Robert McCrimmon! I cannea!” He shouted, but he knew himself, that the words had no strength behind them. He was in love with the Doctor, no matter if he liked it or not.  
The next morning, he met Victoria and the Doctor in the control-room, already eating breakfast. Jamie went to the food-replicator and put in the code for lamb-steak and cabbage. Then the familiar white bar appeared on the plate. He picked it up and began nibbling on it. It both tasted like and also had the same nutrients as the lamb and cabbage. But it did not feel right.  
“Cannea we go somewhere and eat real food for once, Doc’tahr.” Jamie sighed as he finished his breakfast.  
The Doctor grinned mischiefiously. “Are you asking me out on a date, Jamie?” He joked. Jamie blushed a deep-red and shook his head furiously. “Nae!” he said. The Doctor looked at the scot and sighed. Oh no. He thought. Jamie couldn’t…in him? An old alien from a world so far away? One that he’s barely known for a year?  
Then the Doctor thought back to all those times that Jamie had been holding onto him, hands grabbing hold of his chest, the looks, and then, yesterday…  
“Shit…” The Doctor mumbled and held one hand over his mouth.  
“Uhm, I’ll just retreat to my room, if that is all right with you two.” Victoria said, she saw that the Doctor and Jamie needed to talk; what it was about, she would not ask, she was raised too good for that.  
“Jamie…” The Doctor said and approached the young scot. Jamie looked up at the man, however unable to meet his eyes. The Doctor sighed. “You know how old I am right?” He asked. “Aye, 450.” Jamie said. “Yes, if it was only the age that was the problem, but it is not.” The Doctor said. Jamie looked into the Doctor’s eyes, hope glittering in his emerald ones. “It is not my age, Jamie…It’s your. A human is lucky if he lives for more than 90 years… Jamie, I’ll probably live at least 450 years more.”  
Jamie’s eyes watered in the realisation. He would grow old and grey, and the Doctor would look the same, one day he’d die but the doctor would live on for hundreds of more years.  
“I know that y’ll outlive me, but I’d still want to spend as long as I can with y, Doc’tahr. If it is a week or a hundred years, I still want to spend what time that is left in my human life with y.” Jamie said, grabbing one of the Doctors warm, soft, large hands.  
The Doctor sighed again and lifted is other hand, stroking the scot’s cheek. Jamie leaned into the warm touch and sighed happily, closing his eyes.  
Jamie jumped in surprise as he felt a calm breath n his lips and he opened his eyes, looking straight into the Doctor’s blue eyes. His gaze swiped over the Timelord’s face. Then the Doctor’s lips met his.  
“I will take every moment, Jamie dear.” The Doctor whispered. “And I will have you in my hearts ‘till the end of time.”  
And Jamie held the Doctor’s hands, his soft, warm hands.


End file.
